Pilot Validation Study of Computer Administration of Vision Targeted Quality of Life Instruments This study will test and compare computerized and paper versions of eye questionnaires. Questionnaires are used in medicine to gain a better understanding of how a disease can impact a person's quality of life. Computerized versions of such questionnaires are often as good as or better than paper versions, but there has been no direct comparison of the two. This study may help in the development of eye questionnaires used to understand symptoms and monitor patients in clinical trials. People 21 years of age and older with ocular surface disease (OSD) and matched control subjects without OSD may be eligible for this study. All participants undergo the following procedures: